Kiss Me
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: Because there is not enough Drizzt/Wulfgar slash. M/M relations, rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me: Chapter One**

**This was something I wrote quite some time ago, and although it's very short it took me quite a lot of time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know Drizzt or Wulfgar. If I did neither would ever leave their bed ; )**

The tall barbarian man sat the cave's entrance, elbow resting on his thigh and his chin resting on his up-turned palm. Blond hair fell in tangles onto is shoulders, the curling ends dancing slightly in the gentle, if chill breeze, that swirled around him. The scene was peaceful as he watched the sun set, but he himself was greatly agitated. Willing himself to sit quietly and listen he still failed to hear the soft footsteps that heralded the approach of his teacher.

"Wulfgar?" came the gentle call. "Are you well?"

Turning he beheld his weapons master, the dark elf Drizzt Do'Urden, standing in the twilight shadows behind his shoulder. Gleaming lavender-hued eyes regarded him quizzically from beneath a fall of snow-white silky hair, perfectly contrasted to skin as black as sable.

_And likely soft as satin, despite the rough living_, Wulfgar thought, and blew a noisy sigh.

Drizzt cocked his head, and for just a second Wulfgar thought his thoughts must have showed too clearly on his face, and a horrible stab of fear swept through the young man. _Oh Tempus! He will send me away!_

But Drizzt only gave him a sad, puzzled smile and came to sit beside his student, breathing deeply of the night air. He had meant to take Wulfgar on an exhilarating run across the plains, or for a hard sparring match in the long, waving grass, but the barbarian's somber mood was infectious and he no longer desired to venture forth. Looking up at the first appearing stars he regained some measure of his composure and decided that the least he could do was try and absolve the young man of his troubles.

"Wulfgar? You did not answer me- are you well?"

The young man scrubbed one of his huge hands across his face and gave a weary sigh, desperately wanting to shout out the desires pounding through his very being, but doubting Drizzt would accept them. Lavender eyes met his searchingly, and he dreaded the thought of them narrowed in disgust; disdain.

This secret he must keep.

"I am well enough," he replied, not quite managing to keep the weariness out of is voice. "Truly, I am."

And then one dark, elegant elven hand was resting on his shoulder, the other grasping his chin with surprising strength as he found his head gently turned this way and that, as if the drow were examining him for some fault or flaw. A flaw he prayed the drow would not see.

"I see no signs of sickness," the drow said after a long, awkward moment. "But I am no expert in human ailments. Perhaps we should go to the towns, there are healers there who can more reliably make a diagnosis."

"No! No, I am well." Wulfgar broke in urgently. "There is no need to go anywhere."

The drow gave him another long, searching look.

"Then I deduce your complaint is of the spirit, and not the body. And do not tell me you are well, for your misery is writ plain across your face, my young friend. Tell me, what might I do to help?"

For what seemed an age they were locked eye to eye, the soft tips of Drizzt's fingers resting on his arm, causing the flesh there to prickle into goose-bumps. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and would not work properly. He tried to say something, anything, some excuse, but only a funny growling-squeak issued forth. His mind watched in frozen horror as his hand came around to clasp the hair at the back of the elf's head, the other pushing in the small of the drow's back. He was leaning forward, rushing forward, to push his face hungrily against that of his teacher, to feel lips, so soft and full, against his own, to rub the blond bristles on his chin across the soft elven cheek.

Finally he pulled away, gasping, tasting Drizzt on his own lips, and knowing with growing despair that, not only had kissed a male, his mentor, but that he had not done it particularly well. Wulfgar closed his eyes, certain at any moment he was going to be beaten within an inch of his life by slapping scimitar blades, but was surprised by a melodic elven chuckle.

"Oh Wulfgar!" the other giggled, still standing in the stunned barbarian's awkward embrace. "Was that all?"

And then it was the drow's turn to lean forward, pressing his lips, with much more finesse, to those of the young blond barbarian, flicking out the tip of his pink little tongue to brush against the man's lips, insistently, until they opened for him and he could plunder the moist cavern of his student's mouth.

Wulfgar moaned, then blushed, embarrassed, and closed his eyes as strong fingers tangled in his hair…

**So, let me know, do you want a chapter two?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me: Chapter Two**

**BTW: In case it isn't obvious this is set during 'The Crystal Shard', when Wulfgar is sent to Drizzt to be tutored. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know Drizzt or Wulfgar. If I did neither would ever leave their bed ; )**

For a long moment the young man was content to stay passive in his mentor's arms, content to feel and surrender to sensation. But heat was rising in his body, and he found his hands moving, seemingly of their own accord, one to seize a handful of silky, snowy hair, while the other gave a rough squeeze to that perfect elven backside. Drizzt gave a small, pleased murmur, rubbing his strong, lithe body against the man's chest, encouraging his pupil's curious touches.

Finally, when both simply had to break for air, the kiss ended. Both their lips were swollen and bruised from their intensity, and Drizzt suspected he would have marks from Wulfgar's fingers on his buttocks for many days. Not that he minded.

"Good?" he enquired of the young man, who nodded dazedly. The drow smiled, pressing himself as close as he could to that warm, firm body. "Would you like to continue?"

The blond barbarian sighed, tightening his arms about the drow as he bent his head so that they rested forehead to forehead. Wulfgar's eyes were screwed closed as he clutched Drizzt even closer, as if he feared someone might leap from the shadows and snatch the elf away. Drizzt, head tilted up, standing on his tiptoes, was somewhat uncomfortable (not to mention squashed) but he waited patiently, seeing the turmoil on his young friend's face.

"I was taught that this- this touching- between males was wrong. That it was unnatural. But- but it does not feel so."

He opened blue eyes, swimming with dread. "Am I damned for such thoughts?" he whispered, and the drow could feel him starting to tremble.

"Wulfgar, Wulfgar," he soothed, snaking one hand free to cup the young man's chin. "Never was I taught so. If you are willing, and I am willing, then there is no shame here."

The giant barbarian drew in a huge, shaky breath, pulling the drow right into his lap so he could hide his prickly face against that elegant neck, find shelter under the luxurious fall of white hair.

Drizzt sat quietly, stroking his student's blond mop of hair, more than a little aroused by the way the other picked him up and cuddled him as if he weighed no more than a feather. But the drow was an honourable, kindly sort, and he ruthlessly thrust away his mounting desire, not wanting to frighten or pressure the young man in any way.

Still, it took all of his willpower to keep a disappointed pout from his face.

Finally Wulfgar spoke, his words slightly muffled against ebony skin. Drizzt squirmed a little, tickled by his hot breath.

"You have been my teacher in so many things. Would you…would you teach me this as well? Please?"

"Of course," the drow replied softly, hopping down from the barbarian's lap and taking one of those huge hands in both of his own. "Come."

He led the young man deep into the cave that they shared where, safe from prying eyes, luxurious sleeping furs had been laid on the ground. At his mentor's gentle direction Wulfgar took off his boots and lay down on his back, propping his upper torso up on his elbows. The dark elf likewise shed his boots, than straddled the barbarian's hips in one fluid motion. He could feel the evidence of the young man's excitement pressing warm against his body, but so too could he see the apprehension in that handsome face.

"It's alright," Drizzt crooned, leaning forward to nuzzle a bristly cheek. "If ever I do something you don't like just tell me to stop, and I will."

The barbarian nodded and the drow reclaimed his lips in a kiss, gentler and less needy than the one they had already shared. This time, rather than plundering his student's mouth, when the blond man parted his lips Drizzt captured his tongue, suckling on the tip, then pulled it into his own mouth, coaxing Wulfgar to explore. The young man did, nervously, clumsily at first, but gaining confidence as his tongue swiped around the moist cavern. Drizzt murmured happily when the barbarian lay down fully, his strong hands pulling the drow down as well.

Drizzt made sure to keep his own play gentle, nimble fingers undoing the ties of Wulfgar's jerkin while the young man continued to plunder his mouth with increasing fervour. The elf's head was caught and held fast in those massive, powerful hands, which was more than a little intimidating, but Drizzt didn't mind. Wulfgar's strength and inexperience might cause him a little soreness this night, but he knew the young blond, his friend, meant him no harm. He had had his share of rough lovers, and knew the difference between clumsiness and maliciousness.

Of Wulfgar he was not afraid.

The drow, having finished with the ties, pushed the jerkin open, starting on the lacings of his lover's shirt. Wulfgar's hands stroked down his hair, down his neck, and to the ties of his own garments as they finally came apart for air. The young man could not suppress a groan as he ground his hips up against the drow at the same moment as Drizzt, having just opened his shirt, bit gently at the base of the barbarian's neck, lovingly soothing the mark with his tongue.

Unable to fight the urges coursing through his body, the blood singing through his veins, Wulfgar gripped the drow tight and rolled them, so that now he was the one on top, pressing down, grinding down, onto the squirming elven form beneath him. Drizzt moaned in his ear, pressing cheek-to-cheek, as the young man impatiently tugged the clothes from his body, rearing back to admire the sheen of sweat on obsidian skin.

Drizzt smiled lazily up at him, a little embarrassed but very pleased at the admiration shining from the young man's eyes as his heated gaze swept over the naked drow.

The dark elf raised one elegant leg, rubbing his toes gently, teasingly against the obvious bulge at the young man's crotch.

"Take off those clothes, hmmm?" he purred. "I would see you."

Wulfgar, his breathing heavy, hurried to comply with thick, fumbling fingers and shaky hands. When finally he cast his breeches away Drizzt sat up, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh my," the drow breathed. "Would you look at _that_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss Me: Chapter Three**

**PhantomBoo: My dear, I never claimed to be nice…Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, by the way : )**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own either Wulfgar or Drizzt. **

Wulfgar flushed as he stood, exposed to his teacher's appraising gaze, but the sheer delight dancing in the drow's lavender eyes quickly stole his embarrassment.

"Oh, but you are a treasure," Drizzt murmured, holding out as his arms. The young man returned to his comfortable embrace, both lying on their sides now. The drow let his hands drop to lightly stroke the young man's belly, making sure to catch wide blue eyes with his own lavender gaze.

"Have you never been touched there before?"

The barbarian shook his head.

"Would you like me to touch you?"

A shy nod.

The drow let his fingers drift lower, squeezing and stroking gently, keeping his eyes locked on his partner's face. The young man flushed crimson, squirming slightly against his lover, his breathing becoming ragged. Drizzt kissed him again, nibbling gently at his lower lip, letting his eyelids flutter closed. He smiled against Wulfgar's lips when he felt the barbarian's large, calloused hand close about his own flesh.

They lay, hands moving in tandem, for long minutes. Wulfgar let his head loll back, panting, feeling his end approaching- and then Drizzt stopped! The young man let out a disappointed mew, turning a beseeching stare upon the drow, who smiled.

"Wh-" the barbarian started to say, but the drow rolled him over onto his back, spreading the blonde's thighs and moving to kneel between them.

The drow smiled reassuringly at his bewildered lover before resuming his stroking, holding himself up with his other hand as he leant forward and blew warmly on the young man's tip. Wulfgar shuddered with pleasure and Drizzt grinned wickedly before setting to work with his sinfully clever lips and tongue.

It didn't take him long to bring the young man to completion.

Wulfgar quivered, utterly dazed. It took many long moments for his thoughts to return to lucidity, and he slowly became aware that Drizzt was still stroking him, rekindling the lustful fires in his belly. He lay passively, trustingly, under his mentor's ministrations.

"Good, hmmm?" a melodic elven voice asked him, and he nodded contentedly.

"Yes."

Drizzt chuckled gently, and suddenly he was there, straddling the young man's hips, leaning down to kiss him.

"This will be even better," the drow assured him, and then…and then…

Wulfgar groaned as Drizzt slid slowly, grimacing slightly, onto his length. The drow sat, panting a little, for a long moment, and Wulfgar reached out to stroke his mentor's cheek, running a thumb over his puffy lips. The drow caught the digit, sucking it wetly into his mouth as he began gently rocking his hips.

Drizzt was right. This was even better.

Afterwards the young man lay on his back, the drow cuddled bonelessly against his chest. Wulfgar ran his fingers through the sweaty locks of white hair, drawing a murmur from his dozing lover, and Drizzt snuggled into him a little more.

"Mmmmm?" the sleepy drow managed.

Wulfgar pressed two fingers under his mentor's chin, forcing Drizzt to look at him. The drow blinked sleepily at him, but was indeed listening.

"Thank you," the barbarian said softly, "for showing me this."

"My pleasure," the elf chuckled, wriggling forward a little to press a light kiss to the young man's lips. "Though I don't think I'll be walking anywhere much tomorrow- you are far too much of a good thing, my young friend!"

Wulfgar smiled, pulling Drizzt in for another loving kiss.

"That's alright," he murmured. "I'm sure we can find plenty to do right here."

Sweet, elven laughter rang throughout the cave.

**Huzzah for smut! Which I have actually tried to keep fairly toned down in this piece, while still managing to convey at least the gist of the pretty pictures in my head. But this was so much fun to write I think more Drizzt/Wulfgar fics will definitely have to follow- so stay tuned!**


End file.
